Disparidad de un mismo destino
by Bella Haze
Summary: Ellos siempre tuvieron diferencias. Divergencias simples y menores que marcaron desde temprano la evidente imposibilidad de coexistir, desavenencias que con el correr de los años se harían cada vez mayores. A Sirius le pareció, con agresiva inocencia, que Regulus era muy vanidoso para poseer esa actitud. / Para María Elisabeth Black.


¡Hola! Acá mi regalo para el AI de "Da fak is da shit JK?", un grupito que comparto en Whatsapp con las chicas del fandom de Harry Potter XD Me tocó escribirle a **María Elisabeth Black** ; de todas sus peticiones la que más me simpatizó fue la de la familia Black así que fui a por ello n.n No sé si habré cumplido tus expectativas, Mary, lo dudo, pero igual espero que te guste. Es un popurrí de momentos entre Sirius y Regulus y de cómo fueron distanciándose. Me copa mucho escribir sobre Reg, le puse onda, jeje. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, pido una gigantesca disculpa por la tardanza de la entrega, aunque acá pasó sólo una horita y media después del 15 de julio X) Igualmente perdón, espero que la historia lo compense un poquito.

Cuenta también para la Tabla de Música de **Fandom Insano** (prompt #013 – _Lo que tu gesto da_ ).

Ahora sí, a leer.

 **Extensión:** 2.416 palabras

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Disparidad de un mismo destino**

 **.**

Todos los días era un buen día para discrepar.

Sirius se lanzó a la cama con euforia, dejándose caer sobre el colchón como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Empezó a saltar haciendo rechinar las tablas de madera hasta que se percató de que desde la cama de enfrente, Regulus le otorgaba su indiferencia constante.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Reg? –Sirius le preguntó jadeante, viendo a su hermano recostado con un libro abierto.

Aún eran niños inexpertos que apenas comenzaban a abrirse paso en el vasto y multiforme universo de la hechicería. Compartían la habitación desde pequeños, pero nunca llegaron a compartir realmente sus mundos.

–Leyendo, ¿no es obvio? –contestó Regulus ocultando su rostro tras la cubierta.

Sirius dejó de saltar y se desplomó sobre la cama.

–Vaya, creí que estabas cocinando o algo parecido –dijo con ironía–. ¿Qué es ese libro?

Impertérrito y exasperante, Regulus apenas resopló.

–Magia negra.

Siempre tenían diferencias, acentuadas por la vaguedad de uno y la impaciencia del otro. Divergencias simples y menores que marcaron desde temprano la evidente imposibilidad de coexistir, desavenencias que con el correr de los años se harían cada vez mayores.

–¿Qué haces con esa basura? –escupió Sirius, mitad incrédulo y mitad enfadado–. ¿Magia negra? ¿De verdad, Reg?

El libro de cubierta oscura se cerró de un sopetón dejando ver el rostro parco del niño. A Sirius le pareció, con agresiva inocencia, que Regulus era muy vanidoso para poseer esa actitud.

–Aprendo –contestó Regulus–. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

De inmediato Sirius se agitó, acusando y alzando la voz de mala manera. Gritos, una patada a la cama, un puño agarrando febrilmente la túnica del otro. Al final una risotada, amarga y sarcástica, oscureciendo el rostro infantil. Sirius salió dando un portazo y Regulus volvió a abrir el libro.

Era lo usual, que siempre surgiera entre ellos un motivo para distanciarse.

.

–Mira, Sirius.

Bellatrix bajó lentamente las escaleras con una caja entre sus manos. Sus párpados aún no se habían caído y su mirada tenía un fulgor macabro y candoroso que parecía desencajado en aquel rostro juvenil.

–¿Qué quieres? –Sirius apenas la miró–. Ya me aburrí de ver cómo torturas a tus arañas.

–No son arañas –Bellatrix susurró y se rio al mismo tiempo–. Te dijes que mires.

Todas las sombras de la casa parecieron cubrir el rostro de Sirius al mismo tiempo. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par cuando Bellatrix terminó de bajar la escalera y levantó la tapa de la caja, divertida y emocionada, mostrándole lo que había dentro.

Sirius dio un paso atrás y por un momento tuvo la sensación de no encontrarse en su propio hogar, sino en un lugar maldito y tenebroso que no conocía.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le reprochó a su prima con desdén–. Era sólo un animal.

Se escuchó un leve chirrido y el ruido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras detrás de ellos. Una presencia que siempre se movía con parsimonia, una que resultaba molesta e inquietante cuando Sirius se ponía de mal humor.

–Qué prejuicioso –se atajó Bellatrix volviendo a tapar la caja–. No lo hice yo, lo hizo él.

Regulus llegó al pie y le entregó la varita a su prima, quien la recibió satisfecha, como si fueran buenos chicos prestándose los útiles escolares. A Sirius le repudió, le revolvió la sangre, ver el menor signo de inmutabilidad en su hermano.

Las primeras miradas hirientes, las preferencias empezando a bifurcarse.

Diez minutos después, la aprobación de Walburga a la hora de la cena y el plato sin tocar de Sirius; el usual ademán de 'me importa un carajo la comida' y después, el eterno espacio vacío en la mesa de los Black.

.

–¿Es tu hermano, ese Sirius Black? –preguntó Mulciber arrellanado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin.

Severus Snape guardó silencio y Lucius Malfoy se incorporó entre los suyos, interesado en la conversación ajena.

Regulus mantuvo la compostura, manoseando un extraño objeto con forma de rombo.

–Lo es –contestó.

–Está en Gryffindor –agregó Avery, insinuando lo peor que podía pasarle a un mago de sangre pura–. ¿No te enoja?

Lo pensó. Los demás alumnos de primer año hacían bulla moviendo de aquí para allá sus pertenencias y trabando los primeros lazos de amistad, era la primera noche en Hogwarts. En el centro de la sala, Regulus se sintió un poco solo.

–No me importa –dijo.

La pureza y dignidad de la sangre, ese tópico tan debatido y relucido por los magos de raigambre una y otra vez, provocó en Regulus un aburrido sentimiento de repetición. Minutos después se fue a la cama, y cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada se preguntó cómo lo habría pasado Sirius en su primera noche en el castillo. El sueño y la desazón lo agotaron.

.

Caminaban lado a lado, recorrían el castillo con un ímpetu de pertenencia y liderazgo que llegaba a fastidiar a todos los demás. Cual fuera el pasillo por el que andaban, siempre que James y Sirius pasaban por allí los demás estudiantes se quedaban con la sensación de que un remolino había arrasado a su lado.

James avistó a Severus en la esquina de un corredor y sólo bastó una mirada para que él y Sirius se entendieran, cómplices.

–Vamos a jugarle una broma a Quejicus, a ver si logramos que cambie esa cara estirada que tiene –James sacó su varita.

–En serio te digo, Cornamenta, estás esperando un milagro –Sirius lo acompañó en su diversión, exaltado–. ¿Cuál hechizo?

–¿Hechizo? –sonrió Potter–. Ya es hora de probar algo más serio.

James estiró el brazo empuñando la varita. Sirius reconoció de inmediato a las personas que aparecieron súbitamente acercándose a Severus Snape y detuvo a James a mitad del maleficio, antes de que la maldición terminara haciendo estragos en una situación poco deseada.

–Otra vez ustedes dos –susurró Regulus, deslizándose junto a otros chicos de Slytherin.

–Vaya, Reg –sonrió Sirius–, eres todo un héroe –apartó a James y observó a su hermano y a Severus con aire de mofa, y pensó que aquello le parecía más entretenido que las intensiones anteriores.

El rostro de Severus se deformó, en parte por la ira y en parte por la humillación. No tardó en sacar su varita.

–¿Un héroe? –contestó Regulus–. Eres muy idealista, Sirius.

Severus se incorporó y a Sirius se le desvaneció la sonrisa de la cara.

–Cuidado, ese idealismo podría llevarte a fracasar.

Fue en un segundo, a Sirius se le hinchó el pecho y James lo contuvo antes de que se le fuera encima a su hermano. Esa simple determinación podía hacerle estallar de tal manera, la sola seguridad en las palabras de Regulus le hacía perder el control.

–¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? –gritó–. Te han fascinado todas esas estúpidas ideas de la sangre pura, ¿verdad? ¿Tan idiota eres que ya te han lavado el cerebro? Creía que eras inteligente, Reg.

Los demás jóvenes de Slytherin contemplaron con satisfacción al joven iracundo. La respuesta de Regulus quedó estancada cuando Severus resolvió poner fin a la cuestión.

–Estás sugiriendo que la sangre pura tal vez se trate de una trivialidad –le dijo a Sirius–. Es evidente que no crees más que en un ideal, Black –observó a James con recelo y éste hizo lo mismo–. Quizás no tengas mayores motivaciones que molestar a quien sí las tiene.

James estuvo a punto de reaccionar pero un grito sonoro y conocido hizo que el grupo se parara en seco. La profesora McGonagall apareció ante los jóvenes interrumpiendo la discusión y mandando a los alumnos de tercer año a que entraran a clase _de inmediato_.

Lo más inquietante, pensaba luego Sirius sentándose a las patadas en su pupitre, era saber que no había manera de llegar a su hermano. Nunca llegó a un acuerdo con él, siempre había sido difícil encontrar un punto de inflexión para ambos sin que terminaran peleándose. Era como si una espesa manta de oscuridad le vedara el camino, como si Regulus estuviera envuelto por inmensas capas tenebrosas. Una naturaleza siniestra que tal vez le fuera desconocida, pero que al fin y al cabo lo mantenía fuera del alcance de su mano.

O quizás, Sirius se arriesgó a pensar con esperanza, sólo se tratara de un imbécil que no sabía lo que hacía. Sin embargo años después Sirius comprobaría lo contrario.

.

Hacía frío en Grimmauld Place. Faltaban horas para la Navidad.

Narcisa se hamacaba en la silla mecedora de Walburga. Estaban solamente ella y Regulus en la sala principal de la casa de los Black, pasando las horas durante las vacaciones.

El tiempo transcurría con letargo, intuía Regulus, cada vez que el rostro pálido de Narcisa estaba frente a él. Regulus miraba a su prima con detenimiento, como si se tratara de una pared en blanco cuyo relieve era admirablemente perfecto e inentendible para quien no comprendiera la belleza de una existencia que aparenta ser insulsa. Regulus la miraba con una ligera aprensión que era parecida a la reverencia.

Narcisa acarició su varita con la delicadeza que sólo a ella le era propia.

–Así que… –arrastró las palabras, sin percatarse de que sus manos elegantes cautivaban a su primo–. Piensas unirte a él.

Regulus mantuvo su postura, echado en el sillón con el puño apoyado en la mejilla.

–Voy a hacerlo –dijo.

En el rostro de Narcisa se vislumbró un ligero rasgo de confusión. Su piel pálida y su mirada, hermosa y penetrante, dibujaron una expresión preocupada.

–¿Y Sirius? –preguntó.

A Regulus le pareció que la pregunta era fastidiosa, pero quizás para Narcisa fuera una mera demostración de afecto.

–En Hogwarts –respondió Regulus, invariable–, con Potter y sus inseparables amigos.

Narcisa siguió acariciando la varita. Con ella, Regulus tenía la seguridad de que todo permanecía en su debido estado. Nada tenía por qué cambiar, deteriorarse o sobresaltarse. Ella le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, la que no sentía en ningún otro sitio y con ninguna otra persona.

Narcisa sonrió.

–Me refiero a que si él… también piensa en unirse a _él_.

Regulus sonrió de lado y su expresión se tornó indiferente.

–Nunca –contestó–. Sirius nunca hace lo mismo que yo.

–¿No has intentado hablar con él? –indagó Narcisa buscando una verdad, no tanto para ella como para su primo. Regulus le dirigió una mirada cargada de diversión.

–¿Con Sirius? ¿Crees que él es de los que escuchan?

–Me imagino que no. Pero eres su hermano, quizás pueda interesarse en algo de ti.

Otra sonrisa, esta vez mezclada con enfado y más indiferencia.

–Él es como Andrómeda. No tiene interés por nada.

Narcisa sopesó la respuesta, Regulus se dio cuenta de que ésta le pesaba demasiado. Observó el perfil de su prima atravesado por cierta oscuridad, como una pequeña mota que ennegreciera la pared blanca.

–Entonces es cierto –resolvió Narcisa sin alterarse–. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

.

Se enteró cuando recibió la carta. El mimado Regulus había tenido la delicadeza de contarle todo acerca de su conversión en Mortífago con el puño y la letra de su propia mano.

Sirius revoleó al suelo una motocicleta de hierro pequeña que guardaba desde niño y un montón de trastos más. La velocidad humana no le alcanzaba para restregarse la cara con las manos una y otra vez, sin detenerse, conduciéndolo a un imperioso acceso de furia. La primera en entrar a la habitación fue Lily y luego llegó James.

–¿Qué demonios, Canuto? –indagó Potter al ver el desastre de cosas desparramadas por el suelo.

–Lo hizo –escupió Sirius sin mirar a nadie–. El imbécil lo hizo.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca con horror mientras James intentaba calmar a su amigo, absorbido por la furia y la impotencia y por algo más.

Sirius se dejó abrazar, parecía un animal siendo refrenado y reprimido, cuyos alaridos pudieran inspirar lástima. La carta de Regulus terminó en el suelo hecha pedazos, al igual que su hermano mayor, hasta que minutos más tarde Sirius la incineró de un chispazo.

.

–Al fin te decidiste, pensábamos que no lo harías –observó Mulciber al ver entrar a Regulus al cuartel de Mortífagos.

–¿Por qué? –se quejó éste bajándose la capucha–. Siempre he estado de su lado.

Una carcajada sonora tronó al fondo de la sala, Evan Rosier se paró de su asiento y se acercó al joven con una actitud que aparentaba mayor benevolencia.

–Tranquilos, chicos, no armen un escándalo –dijo meneando la copa que llevaba en la mano–. El chico está aquí, ¿no es suficiente para dejar de dudar acerca de su llegada? –clavó la mirada en Regulus, esta vez con dudosa simpatía–. Será prudente confiar en su determinación.

Evan le dio la mano, comidiéndolo.

–Bienvenido, Black. Es un placer contar con tu estirpe entre nuestras filas.

Regulus descubrió la presencia de Bellatrix a un costado, su porte tan seguro y firme como siempre. Reconoció el parecido con Narcisa, que en ella se volvía despreciable, y la absurda identificación lo embotó.

–Ya era hora, niño –pronunció su prima encendiendo un cigarro–. Espero que no lo arruines.

Junto a ella estaba su esposo, los dos demasiado impregnados de una sombría realidad que Regulus debía empezar a comprender.

Enseguida empezaron a elucubrarse las redadas y a discutirse los pasos a seguir en orden de exaltar al Señor Tenebroso. Matanzas, saqueos, torturas… Era una sensación inesperada, para el joven Regulus Black, sentirse completamente extranjero en aquel escenario tan particular.

Pensó en su hermano, con un punzante resquemor en el pecho, y notó la inabarcable extensión de la distancia que entre ellos se había afirmado.

Era demasiado tarde para titubear. Regulus vio la máscara plateada esperando por él sobre una mesa.

.

A lo mejor, razonó Regulus intercambiando los relicarios en aquella cueva, a lo mejor él y Sirius sí tenían algo en común. Algo primitivo, inexpugnable, que hasta ahora no había advertido en su posesión. Lo comprendió apenas entendió por qué debía eliminar a Lord Voldemort; Regulus lo supo al momento de tomar la decisión de rebelarse y estar dispuesto a matar.

El instinto primigenio que lo movió a proteger, la voluntad de erradicar una amenaza que atentaba contra los que amaba. No significaba menos que entregar su propia vida en pos de esas personas, aunque en ese momento, mientras desfallecía, apenas si lo elucidaba. Simplemente murió por amor, al igual como hubiera hecho su hermano.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** una pequeña acotación, que puse un poco de Reg/Cissy implícito. Es que me puede mucho XDXD Ojalá me haya quedado in character y si no, acepto cualquier tipo de tomatazo. ¡Dejen reviews!, que me ayudan a mejorar.

Besotes y gracias por leer.


End file.
